naruto DXD evil dragon reborn
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: Demons aren't born their made something which konoha will learn the hard way when they have to deal with a demon returning to the past for revenge and to gain back those he loves all as the new heir of the kyuubi or as he was known before he took that form to escape the devil purge the originator of all devil knowledge and abilities the evil dragon legion. (first naruto then dxd)
1. evil dragon reawakens

_**Naruto DXD evil dragons revenge**_

 _ **Demons aren't born their made something which konoha will learn the hard way when they have to deal with a demon returning to the past for revenge and to gain back those he loves all as the new heir of the ten tails or as he was known before he took that form to escape the devil purge the originator of all devil knowledge and abilities the evil dragon acnologia legion. (won't get to dxd for a while we first got to take care of konoha)**_

 _ **Original timeline lovers (haku won't regain her memories until naruto returns them) = haku/izumi (shisui little sister)**_

 _ **New timeline harem = his peerage/ sona sitri/ momo hanakai/ Tsubaki shinra/ (WIP)**_

 _ **anymore suggestions let me know and if possible a good story idea as well for why and how they get together.**_

 _ **Also this fic will include bashing of sakura/sasuke /Jiraiya /konoha in general /issei/ rias**_

 _ **Also no hinata pairing while I like her the pairing has been done to death and is starting to annoy me.**_

 _ **If you want to see the peerage and choose a member for the open spots find this story on wattpad under the username huntertr501 or look beneath the chapter but be warned that last one has a lot less information.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 the evil dragon reawakens.**_

All was peaceful in quiet konoha the moon was out the civilians where sleeping and some of the anbu where patrolling the city however that peace was disturbed by a scream coming from a rundown house near the red light district.

''NO SARADA''

Screamed a girl with raven black hair as she was reliving the worst day of her live in her sleep while also waking up the silver haired boy laying next to her who immediately tried to wake her up.

''izumi wake up you have to wake up love its just a nightmare'' he said desperately trying to wake her up.

''NO'' she screamed as her eyes shot open showing they where blood red with three tomoe rapidly spinning around the pupils.

As she looked around she noticed what she was doing and her red eyes faded into black as tears came to her eyes as she clung to the boy next to her.

''that nightmare again'' he said as more of a statement than a question.

She just nodded in his shirt as she continued crying.

The boy seeing this balled his fist while he continued trying to comfort his wife but in his mind he was seething he would never forgive them he would personally kill them all.

 _ **(flashback)**_

 _ **''fire style ; fireball jutsu''**_ a young female voice called out as a big ball of orange fire raced across the lake she was training at with the girl who fired it looking at it in surprise until that surprise was replaced with a big smile.

The girl had short black hair and eyes with a pair of red glasses ''I did it I did it papa I mastered the fireball'' she exclaimed in happiness and hugged her father.

The man she was hugging was the same man from before only his eyes where blue instead of red and his hair was blond who was smiling down at his daughter in pride.

''great job sarada'' naruto said as he petted her head making the girl smile more until she blushed as her stomach decided to let know it wanted something to eat with a large growl.

''well I guess that's as good a signal to go home as any haku and izumi should have dinner ready soon'' he said with sarada smiling in anticipation of letting her mama and mom know she finished the fireball.

Now most people in the village found it weird she had two moms but she didn't she had twice the maternal love from sweet mothers with a kind caring father who loved all three of them who could all kick ass and take names.

As they started walking naruto suddenly looked back and scanned the tree line near the lake with a frown.

The entire weak now he had the feeling he was being followed but the weird thing was he was one of the best sensor easily top three sensors worldwide but he didn't sense a dam thing but years of watching over his shoulders gave him a sixth sense for this that has never been wrong

 _ **''I felt it to hatchling keep your guard up just in case''**_ came a deep voice from within his mindscape.

That was his partner the true form of the ten tail the dragon of the apocalypse acnologia.

It had happened in his final battle with sasuke who had the tailed beast trapped something he wouldn't allow.

So using his knowledge of sealing jutsu he sealed all nine tailed beast into himself fully intending to let them out later only something went wrong.

The sealing went to fast and the tailed beast all fused with the last halve of kurama chakra that was still in his seal fully completing the ten tails.

After the fight naruto had talked to him with the dragon saying he would rather stay with the kid that would at least respect him than being split into nine again and go back to being sealed into ungrateful jinchuuriki which was the start of their friendship.

He quickly turned back not wanting to make his daughter worried as both of them walked back towards their house which was near the outskirts of the uchiha district where no one ever came except for his family.

This deal was made with sasuke after naruto almost killed him one night after sasuke became hokage something he was still pissed about.

Sasuke was brought back into the village with no punishment or anything with the council immediately going back to kissing his ass sakura going back to her former fangirl self while the village with their precious uchiha back going straight back to their hate naruto mindset even making sasuke hokage by him simply asking while naruto could beat him.

The bastard had been smug as hell about it which led to the fight in which he almost killed sasuke if his wife's hadn't stopped him with the only reason being that they didn't want their future daughter to grow up with her father being a nuke nin.

He apparently had been in memory lane longer than he thought as he saw he was already at his house.

As they stepped In they were immediately greeted by a woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes with a bit of red lipstick who smiled at the both of them.

Haku was always happy to see her husband and the closest thing she would have to a daughter no screw it that sounds so negative her daughter.

She admitted that she had first hated naruto for killing zabuza but she decided to give him a chance when he stopped the village from turning her into a baby factory.

Only for her surprise when he wanted to give her a seal in the chunin exams that would help against yamanaka mind jutsu did he find a memory seal drawn on her shoulder blade.

It turned out zabuza didn't save her he was the one who killed her parents and placed to seal on her to gain an obedient tool. _**(I have nothing against zabuza this is purely for plot convenience)**_

She had cried herself to sleep that night with naruto and izumi doing their best to comfort her.

over the years she ended up falling in love with naruto but she was worried about what would happen if she confessed as she knew her best friend izumi had feelings for the blonde uzumaki as well.

Only for them to make a joint decision to share him when some kunoichi from grass tried to seduce him with the two of them dragging him into their room and not coming out until morning with all three of them sporting dopey grins.

But it went a bit wrong for her during the war they had kidnapped naruto to keep him safe and isolated something neither her or izumi where happy with while also putting both of them in different squads now looking back on it she had a strange feeling that they had done this in the hope one of them would die.

She had ended up fighting a shinobi that specialized in hollow weapons that held poison which he stabbed her with.

They were able to stop her form dying but the poison was stabbed straight into her womb and while they could get most of it out some of it still remained in it to this day basically making her barren something which greatly saddened her.

She even went into a depression when izumi got pregnant with sarada only for them to remind her that even if she didn't give birth to sarada that didn't meant she would be any less her mother.

And they were right while sarada wasn't her daughter by blood she still treated her like she was her own with sarada still treating her as her mother with her heart soaring in happiness when she called her mom as her first word.

''mom I mastered the fireball'' she exclaimed happily as she hugged her while haku smiled.

''great job sarada'' haku said with a smile as she gave her a kiss on top of her head with sarada slightly blushing at the praise.

''why don't you go wash your hands dinner is almost ready'' she said as sarada walked to the kitchen to wash her hands while haku walked over to her husband.

''welcome back dear'' she said as she gave him a passionate kiss with naruto returning it full force the uneasiness he felt outside all but forgotten.

However just when they were starting to get into their make out session they heard someone clear their throat making them look at izumi who had a smirk of amusement and mirth on her face while her eyes showed a bit of lust seeing her lovers making out.

''while I'm certainly not complaining dinner is getting cold and if I remembered you were given I mission by king douche'' she said making haku pout.

Only to scowl at the mention of sasuke who had been trying to court her despite the both of them already being married.

''fine party pooper'' haku said with a small pout as she went upstairs to get ready for her mission.

''now let's go dear dinner is ready'' she said as she pressed naruto arm between her breast as she let them to the dinner table.

As he sat down to the smell of all the deliciously cooked food he completely relaxed which turned out was a bad idea.

Because as soon as he let his guard down he heard rumbling upstairs as haku fell to the bottom of the stairs but as soon as he stood up he felt too late two signature's appear form the ceiling who dropped down and slapped strength and chakra restraining seals on him with the same happening to sarada and izumi.

They immediately where dragged out of the house with them boosting about a signature erasing jutsu actually working.

as they moved past haku who was laying unconscious at the food of the stairs with a wound near her heart where she had been stabbed they saw she was only taking shallow breaths with all three of them being powerless to help her.

As we were all outside still restrained by the anbu one of the grunts turned to the house and made a handseal with all three sensing him sending a small wave of chakra.

BOOM

''NOOOOOO'' naruto shouted in anguish as he saw his house exploding with haku still inside with izumi and sarada having tears in their eyes.

''bastard when I get free I will kill you'' he said as his eyes started flickering to red making the anbu apply more suppressor seals ''and when your dead I will find out who send you and kill them too!'' he shouted in anger.

Only the three of them where surprised when the anbu started laughing ''you really think you can kill the hokage'' he said shocking them as they knocked all three of them out.

 _ **(small time skip)**_

In a simple hour almost everyone was told what was going on and came to the hokage tower carrying pitchforks and torches hoping to get in their own fun before the execution.

The people of konoha cheered as their hokage appeared on top of the tower with his trusted advisers and his ever loyal pink haired bitch in tow with izumi and naruto being restrained with chains to the ground.

Sasuke seeing the two chuckled at the site while the two of them send him glares filled with killing intent.

''sasuke let me go right now so I can bash your skull in'' naruto grunted out as his chains had spikes which were digging into his flesh while sasuke hearing this simply laughed like an evil maniac.

''don't get so aggressive demon I'm simply doing the world a favor in getting rid of you'' he said with a cocky smirk before he turned towards the masses below.

''people of konoha today we shall show the world we are just by sending this devil and his family straight back to hell'' sasuke said with the crowd cheering in agreement.

''tonight we bring an end to the demon his infernal mates and it's disgusting spawn'' he said as he motioned for sakura who came over dragging a chained up sarada behind her who by the look of it had been on the receiving end of one of her super punches.

Naruto and izumi seeing this started trashing trying to get loose ''bastard don't you dare or I swear I will kill you'' he shouted towards sasuke who just smirked.

While izumi who saw her child beat up by sakura shouted ''you dam bitch let my daughter go or I will make the beat down I gave you at the valley of the end look like a love tab'' she shouted as she tried to get loose.

 _ **(in my headcanon sakura tried to help sasuke at their after war confrontation)**_

The crowd hearing this started laughing and jeering at them ''you hear that demons showing love towards their spawn'' sasuke said.

''hear you go lord hokage'' sakura said with an evil smile as she handed the chain to sasuke only for him to let it go and grab sarada by the throat.

''sasuke stop this'' izumi shouted while naruto eyes started turning red.

''people of konoha behold the demons spawn'' he said as he held sarada over the edge of the building with people starting to throw rock and other objects at her.

Her parents seeing this desperately tried to get loose only for the chains not to butch.

''tonight we will rid us of their spawn and them'' he said as his hand was engulfed In an chidori which he stabbed straight through her heart.

''NOOOOOOOOOO'' izumi shouted while naruto could only watch numbly as his daughter was thrown to the mob below who started beating her dead body with him feeling a piece of himself dying with every second.

''yes my people rejoice in the dead of the demon spawn for even the heavens know we are just'' sasuke said with the people cheering.

 _ **(I don't know why but I can just imagine Michael or Gabriel seeing this and be like I know we should stop that demon house from returning but well these people deserve it and then them shrugging and continuing with their work)**_

''naru'' he heard his wife weakly calling him only for them to know what they wanted to do with one glance they would die they would kill them but they would need a power boost for that luckily for them while naruto seals where top notch to keep his chakra restraint those they used on izumi however where subpar.

Izumi looked at naruto as her eyes changed from their normal sharingan to their EMS state which was a four sided star surrounded by a gear.

 _ **Tsukoyomi**_

 _ **(naruto mindscape all of this takes place in 1 second real life time)**_

As naruto appeared in his mindscape he made a beeline towards acnologia gate.

As he approached the gate they could see acnologia thrashing and raging at worms daring to harm a hatchling and screaming for their death.

But as soon as he saw naruto and izumi he gained a bloodthirsty smirk ''you want to kill them right hatchling'' he asked making them nod.

''Then remove my seal I will give you the power to do that and go back to the past to do it slowly and painfully'' he said with a smirk

Naruto reached out for the seal and planned to rip it off only for a hand to stop him ''I can't let you do that son'' his father said as he was suddenly standing next to him.

naruto eyes widen in surprise only for him to figure it out how he could still be here he didn't leave his chakra in the seal but in naruto himself so it could charge overtime.

''why not they just killed my daughter your granddaughter'' he said while giving his father a glare.

''the village is still healing from all the mental wounds that where left on the night of the kyuubi attack they can change my son'' he said with a goofy grin on his face that he just wanted to punch off of it.

''no screw they that they had that when they used me as their stress relief but my wife and my sweet baby girl didn't deserve this

and just like a button was pressed minato goofy grin vanished as he became dead serious ''I can't let you do that naruto'' he said as naruto glared at him.

''and why the hell not'' he asked challengingly.

''because one child is an acceptable sacrifice for the survival of konoha and no child is and exception to that rule not your child or you'' he said making naruto eyes widen in surprise.

''now hold still while i subdue your chakra I'm sure a yamanaka can make you see reason'' he said as he reached his hand towards naruto while the other still held naruto arm in a dead grip

however just as he was about to succeed he grunted in pain seeing a golden chakra chain impaled in his stomach ''is that so minato'' the voice of naruto mother spoke from behind them making minato pale while naruto smiled.

''k-kushina you can't do this'' he grunted out.

all she did was smile a scary sweet smile _**(think unohana smile)**_

''for an uzumaki the most important thing is family no matter what anyone may say this includes what you may say also'' she said as with one move she snapped his neck.

''you human just earned my eternal fucking gratitude'' acnologia said with a grin showing of his many razor sharp teeth.

''ah thanks kurama'' she said with a smile as if it was nothing.

''hahaha its acnologia human remember it'' he said with a hint of fondness for one of his old jailers from when he still was kurama.

after that kushina turned to naruto ''don't worry about me sweetie just do what you came here for and no matter what me happen remember I will always support you'' she said as naruto smiled at her and pulled of the seal

His whole mindscape was saturated in feral chakra as naruto features started changing his hair became silver while his eyes became slitted red while the remnants of his mother's chakra dispersed into his own chakra system with the last thing he saw her giving him being an encouraging smile.

 _ **(outside the mind scape)**_

The cheering at the dead of the demon spawn stopped as suddenly the demon started shining as he and his wife where engulfed In a pillar of light which incinerated sasuke making everyone cover their eyes at the brightness.

As the light dyed down the all could only gape in shock as they came face to face with a big blue dragon.

Multiple shinobi tried to attack it with elemental attacks only for it to bounce of his scales.

To their horror the dragon opened its mouth while all the sensors started sweating at the amount of chakra it was gathering and then with one roar all they knew was oblivion.

The dragon in question having made konoha nothing but a crater started disintegrating in light particles.

In the years to come everyone would question what had happened to konoha but no one knew and no one ever would.

 _ **(flashback end)**_

That had been three weeks ago acnologia came out of the seal afterword's and explained about adopting him devil society and naruto new family the legion family.

He had explained about the evil pieces and devil politics while also explaining how to use his family technique the origin which allowed him to use all devil special abilities who he had gifted a copy of to the original 71 devil families with his family becoming the 72.

But during some civil unrest in the underworld he had decided to leave for a while which led to the debacle of him being sealed and split.

while also giving him knowledge of the dragon fighting style which could be classed as a form of nin taijutsu.

Afterwards he had left to the underworld to make things ready for when he and izumi would go to the underworld and to get naruto his own set of evil pieces.

The rest of this three weeks where spent with them getting used to the differences in their bodies with them being 17 again. _**(yes they gain their headband at 17)**_

As he felt his wife calm down in his embrace he saw her look up at him with her still tear stainedeyes ''where gonna make them pay right'' she asked.

Naruto in answer gave a bloodthirsty grin '' don't worry my love no one will be left alive'' he said with izumi snuggling back into him while eventually falling asleep again.

That night all over konoha people got a violent shiver over their back like someone was dancing on their graves they just didn't know they were dead yet making a lot of people uneasy not knowing they had called this over themselves.

 _ **And done like it hate it**_


	2. peerage selection and their powers

Naruto dxd evil dragon reborn

Work in progress please give suggestions with at least some dxd characters

 _ **name = naruto legion  
race = devil / evil dragon **__**(the difference between normal and evil dragons is that the evil dragons are stronger and more violent)**_ _ **  
position = king  
abilities = dragon skin / all dragon slayer elements / vast knowledge and able to use all devil powers/dragon force **__**(basically a dragon version of naruto bijuu mode)**_

 _ **name = izumi uchiha  
race = human/devil  
position = queen  
abilities = all evil piece traits /fire - lightning ninjutsu/ EMS sharingan/ illusions / shunshin**_

 _ **name = haku yuki  
race = human / devil  
position = bishop  
abilities = large magic pools / ice-wind-water magic / healing magic**_

 _ **name = ?  
race = ?  
position = bishop  
abilities = large magic pools / ?**_

 _ **name = ?  
race = ?  
position = knight  
abilities = super speed / ?**_

 _ **name = ?  
race = ?  
position = knight  
abilities = super speed / ? **_

_**name = ?  
race = ?  
position rook  
abilities - super strength/ extra defense**_

 _ **name = ?  
race= ?  
position = rook  
abilities = super strength/ extra defense/ ?**_

 _ **name = katase valiante  
race = human/devil  
position = 1 x mutation pawn  
abilities = promotion/earth magic/ sacred gear stronghold armor gaia**_

 _ **name = murayama luis  
race = human / devil  
position = 1 x mutation pawn  
abilities = promotion/ fire magic/ sacred gear flame armor garo**_

 _ **1 x mutation pawn (im thinking maybe issei sister but im not sure what gear to give her seeing as issei still needs the boosted gear for my idea with him to work maybe i should give her the vitra gears)**_

 _ **1 x mutation pawn**_

 _ **4 x pawns (one person)**_

 _ **please fill in and let me know we will get to dxd after we have been through some plot for Shippuden**_

 _ **also what should the cover for naruto peerage be**_

 _ **A KADS kuoh academy discipline squad**_

 _ **B teachers**_


	3. academy exam beatdown

_**hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter**_

 _ **also i have to ask please give me some people you want in the peerage i don't care what series they are from as long as there are some dxd characters among them i need them for later in the story.**_

 _ **so please before you read this chapter or after you've read it go back to the peerage page and give some suggestions at the positions.**_

 _ **(also i slightly altered chapter 1 to leave away the other naruto plot also i altered the acnologia cage scene quite a bit)**_

as naruto woke up the next morning he walked to the window and opened it with a smile as the sun warmth his skin while he took in the fresh morning air.

only for that smile to fade into a frown as he realized where he was he was at the place that took his daughter from him.

his frown was soon replaced by a malicious smirk ''today is a good day to start on revenge'' he said to himself as he looked at the sleeping form of his wife she had a sadistic smile on her face and sometimes gave an evil giggle probably having a good dream about crushing the insects that populated the majority of konoha.

not wanting to disturb such nice dreams just yet he walked into the shower to get ready for the day.

a short 15 minutes later he walked out of the bathroom in his new clothes that acnologia had left for him which he said was his old battle outfit.

as he put the cloak over his shoulders he looked into the mirror he couldn't help but marvel at the difference of how he used to look when he was younger.

he now had long silver hair which he now had to put in a ponytail which was a huge difference to his former short spiky blonde hair his eyes where slitted blood red compared to his normal blue with his iconic whisker marks having slightly faded making them barely noticeable.

he also had a tattoo on his right arm which symbolized his family technique the origin which when activated glowed red and the rinnegan would activate in his eyes and allow him to use the abilities of all 71 devil clans.

 _ **(kirei command seal from the fate series)**_

his new attire consisted of a set of black pants with a short sleeved shirt, colored blue which showed off his muscular chest he also wears a floor length, red and white cloak with the symbol of the house of legion on the back.

this cloak was special as that it made sure he was always training because of the immense weight the cloak had which was about 150 kilo now that he was wearing it and would only get heavier over time.

 _ **(basically what hiko from rurouni kenshin wears but without the arm guards)**_

seeing that he was ready he walked over to his wife and was about to shake her awake only for her to wake up just before he did.

she also immediately started blushing at her husband's new look which she really liked.

however she also frowned as she realized she was gonna have to beat the fan girls off of him.

that frown however turned into a devious smirk as she realized she may actually enjoy a game of whack the fangirl hell maybe she would be lucky and sakura would be among them.

all those thoughts however faded away as she suddenly felt him kiss her aggressively with the both of them fighting for dominance for a few second with her losing while slightly moaning into his mouth at him dominating the kiss.

as he released her from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two she saw him giving her a playful smirk.

''i love it when you look so sadistic'' he said with his foxy grin making smile as well.

she quickly got out of bed to get ready for the academy graduation exam.

after she returned 25 minutes later she was wearing her new outfit.

it consisted of a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black glove.

with over it a dark coat the only shame was that she couldn't bring her katana along until she was graduated because of a law that stated that unless you have graduated from the academy you are prohibited to carry a weapon bigger that a kunai.

 _ **(she basically looked like a black eyed akame from akame ga kill)**_

with both of them ready they left to go to the academy both being exited at the prospect of making everyone pay so with excitement they made their way to the academy.

but first breakfast and a prank

 _ **(short time skip location academy)**_

iruka was groaning at another day of having to teach brats that wanted to have everything handed to them on a silver platter.

it was on days like these that he wondered why he quit anbu something he could never quiet remember.

as iruka was about to go over the student list he heard two pair of feet stampeding towards the door.

''everyday'' he muttered in disappointment as he heard the usual argument.

''out of the way pig sasuke is mine'' the voice of sakura the banshee haruno sounded making those with sensitive hearing wince at her voice.

''in your dreams forehead sasuke is only for me'' the voice of ino the gossip queen yamanaka retorted as the door to the classroom opened and the two stormed in while glaring at each other.

''why'' he muttered to kami while slightly looking towards the heavens as he continued with his paperwork while glancing at sasuke who the girls where arguing over.

if one where to look closely they would see the small smirk on the uchiha face loving every second of the attention he was getting.

after a couple of minutes iruka decided to start the class ''alright everyone sit down'' iruka said as he and mizuki took their place in front of the class as everyone took their respective seats which took a while because of ino and sakura.

but after a few minutes iruka went over the attendance list with practiced ease until he got to a certain name on the list.

''naruto uzumaki _**(they don't know about the legion name)**_ '' he asked looking around for him but seeing he wasn't there.

just as he was about to cross him off as absent the door opened and naruto walked in only he didn't look like the blond loudmouth they were used to and not to mention he had the academy ice queen hanging of his arm.

a big part of the girls blushed at his appearance only to look away when they were subjugated to a glare by izumi.

the guys on the other hand where glaring at naruto for getting the hottest girl in class.

''sorry where late iruka sensei we decided to get breakfast'' he said as he tossed iruka a small bag from ninbucks

as he opened it he slightly smiled seeing it contained a cup of coffee and a danish ''thanks naruto take your seat but I have to ask what happened to you''.

naruto taking his seat just smirked ''the most important tools in an shinobi arsenal misinformation'' he finished as he and izumi started on their own coffee and danish.

the civilian born children where just plain confused with that explanation.

''no way'' ino muttered in surprise with most of the clan heirs understanding wat he meant the naruto they all thought they knew was just a mask getting multiple reactions out of the class.

shikamaru was muttering troublesome while thinking back to see if he missed something.

shino respect for naruto went up by a fair amount at such a cunning trick.

kiba was just sneering at the dead last acting like he was an alpha while also cursing him for getting such a hot bitch as izumi someone he thought should be his.

akamaru seeing its masters face just shook his head in shame while asking all the canine deities why he was partnered up with such a dumbass maybe if he was lucky izumi or one of the few decent shinobi might be willing to team up with him.

 _ **(should akamaru become izumi familiar if yes he will stay a puppy for the entire story why because puppy akamaru is freaking adorable I mean have you seen that scene where he tried talking)**_

hinata seeing the new naruto had fainted with a big scarlet blush on her face and steam coming out of her ears.

ino was reevaluating everything she knew about the dead last while steaming in anger about being fooled by the class dobe.

chouji smiled at the masterful move by his ramen eating buddy.

sakura was in denial not thinking this couldn't be the dobe and thought this was a genjutsu.

sasuke simply didn't care about the dobe as far as he was concerned no one could stand up to an uchiha elite so no matter what he would try he was once a loser he will always be a loser.

iruka quickly finished roll call and started going through some parts which he knew where gonna be on the exams this afternoon.

only for sasuke to show he was a prick ''why should I learn this I'm already the best'' he said with a haughty smirk with his fan girls roaring in agreement.

''oh please he's weak'' she muttered as she was calmly sipping her piping hot coffee with her head resting on naruto shoulder.

''what was that bitch'' sakura roared as she cracked her knuckles with neither izumi or naruto being particularly impressed.

''clean out your ears pinkie I said captain ego over their is weak'' she said with a glare aimed at the bitch.

sakura was about to continue but she saw the warning look iruka was sending her she fumingly walked back to her place she would show that bitch during the taijutsu portion of the exam.

just as the academy was about to go on break for lunch there was a big uproar from outside.

as everyone looked they were horrified to see that the hokage faces where clad with graffiti making them look to be dying from a horrible disease.

except for the face of the third hokage who was made to look as lifelike as possible and was smiling down at the village.

he may hate the village but he knew his jiji loved it which was the only reason that he made his one like that because he was one of the few people he cared for.

still even that love wasn't gonna save the village from their wrath at most they would wait for him to die while chipping away at the village piece by piece.

iruka seeing the hokage monument looked suspiciously at naruto ''you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you naruto''.

naruto give him an innocent smile ''why iruka sensei I don't know what you're talking about i have been here since slightly after class started'' he said while mentally praising the uzumaki that created the shadow clone jutsu.

iruka just shook his head he knew he couldn't do anything without evidence which is why he decided to let it be.

mizuki seeing this glared at the demon while fully planning how to get the demon to fail and how to get him to steal the scroll of sealing.

after the class came back from their lunch break they all started on their genin exams.

the first part was easy a written exam which contained questions about shinobi history and some math formulas about kunai and shuriken trajectory which where phrased so easy a first year should be able to do it.

so after they got their test and naruto quickly dispelled an amateur level genjutsu from it which mizuki had placed on it they had it done in ten minutes making it so they could relax.

the second part was the shuriken test.

a good 63% of the civilians only gained 3/10 which was an automatic failure.

sakura and the other civilians gained 4/10 with sakura acting like she was the best there was making izumi and naruto snort at the delusional girl.

ino gained 6/10 and immediately started rubbing it into sakura face.

most of the other clan heirs gained 7/10 or 8/10.

then came sasuke who started showing of by making overly dramatic swings with his arms while throwing but still ending with a 9/10.

as sasuke walked back to the sideline he walked past naruto with a superior smirk that basically called 'beat that loser'.

seeing this naruto and izumi smirked and decided to do the test together much to mizuki glee seeing that the demon and his bitch would fail this part especially since he gave them weighted shuriken.

 _ **(people who take the test together gain 5 shuriken each and they have to get a minimum of 8/10 to pass i know that sounds weird just roll with it)**_

both smirked and jumped into the air and turned upside down as they started throwing their shuriken izumi threw first with naruto throwing his second making the shuriken bounce of one another hitting the targets dead center 10/10.

most of the sasuke fangirls shouted that they cheated with sasuke looking at them in disbelieve and jealousy with mizuki being angry at the demon brat for not failing.

as they came to the taijutsu portion mizuki decided to get a little payback against the demon and the bitch helping him.

''okay next match sakura vs izumi'' he called out.

''oh this is gonna be fucking therapeutic'' she muttered as she looked at naruto.

''i don't suppose i can kill her now'' she said with a small pout already knowing the answer.

''sorry dear but that would be merciful'' he said with a dark smirk which was mirrored by izumi as she went into the ring.

''sasuke watch me win this fight'' sakura shouted to prince emo who ignored her but paid attention to the match none the same.

''one on one match sakura vs izumi begin'' mizuki said as he quickly jumped away from them.

sakura charged against her planning to give the bitch a good right hook but the heirs knew something was up because izumi wasn't moving.

WHACK

was heard throughout the courtyard as sakura fist impacted on izumi right jaw.

however sakura smirk fell when she noticed that even when she punched the bitch at full strength she didn't get a reaction.

everyone but naruto was startled they thought izumi would be out cold but izumi simply turned her head towards sakura with a sneer ''you really do suck'' she said as she gave her a heel kick straight to the stomach.

sakura got up steaming with anger and charged at izumi who only gave a sadistic smirk time for her therapy to begin

most of the class was stunned at the fluidity of izumi movements in this fight and terrified of her mercilessness

sakura when she charged started with a simple jab which izumi blocked and countered with a good punch to her left cheek followed up by a simultaneous slap on her ears.

sakura being dazed from both the her ears ringing and the pain in her cheek attempted a wild haymaker which izumi easily blocked with her left elbow followed up with a good hit on her body.

sakura still reeling form the pain sent a feral left at her opponent hoping to hit her which it wouldn't with a good timed guard from her right elbow and another hit on sakura jaw with her left elbow and a good hit on her jaw again with a right hook.

sakura not knowing what was going on anymore because of all the pain couldn't guard from izumi next attacks which where three jabs two on her body and one on her jaw all finished with a heel kick to the diaphragm

the whole class seeing this was shocked and knew sakura had to be in a lot of pain.

and right they were naruto while not being a doctor knew enough about the body to know the damage done to sakura.

if he was right sakura ears where ringing her jaw was fractured three cracked ribs four ribs broken he knew that medical ninjutsu would have this fixed in an hour but psychologically it would take about six months for her to fully recover making him grin at the results.

izumi who was standing over the barely conscious sakura sneered at her ''weak useless waste of space these are your traits your worth nothing'' she said as she walked back towards naruto while iruka and mizuki quickly called the medical nin to heal her so she could be healed for the final part of the exam.

naruto smiled as his wife came back and say in his lap ''feel any better'' he asked with an amused smile.

''not really I want her dead but it's a start'' she muttered as she laid her head on naruto shoulder while mizuki came back to proctor the rest of the fight.

after a couple more matches mizuki looked at sasuke and gained a devilish smirk having found the perfect person to put the demon in its place.

''next match sasuke uchiha vs naruto uzumaki'' he said most of the people gasped at the supposed dead last having to fight the top student of the class of course no one knew that most of the teachers bumped his scores up to stroke his ego.

naruto hearing this just smirked at him being able to have some therapy himself as both he and sasuke entered the ring.

''you know loser if you want to be hokage you have to beat the best'' he said with an arrogant smirk with his fangirls screaming in agreement as sasuke got into his uchiha interceptor fist stance with his 1 tomoe sharingan active.

however what naruto did next surprised everyone he started laughing while getting into his own strange ready stance.

this was the seikuken a defense he and izumi had created by combining parts of different defensive forms until it came close to gaia ultimate defense.

''I don't want that job as someone once told me being the hokage it's a fools job besides who would want to rule this village of sheep'' he said while everyone looked at him shocked.

and why wouldn't day the one person who always screamed about being hokage just said he didn't want the job most where lost for words.

''man this will be a piece of cake for him'' one of the academy student said with izumi nodding in agreement knowing that while the guy was right he meant the wrong student.

''come at me sasuke not one punch will breach my defense'' naruto said with a smirk as he was ready to use the ultimate taijutsu defensive method he and izumi created.

''don't mock me loser!'' he shouted with a sneer as he charged towards naruto and started throwing punches only for everyone to look at what happened next in disbelieve.

all sasuke punches where simply swatted aside like they were nothing while those who were experienced in taijutsu would swear they saw a faint air bubble around him.

sasuke tried everything he could to try and get past his defense but he couldn't get past no matter what he tried it was like his fists where being sucked towards his arms.

all of the civilians and shinobi seeing this where shocked at the dead last winning this fight while sasuke started glaring while his punches became less and less precise as he got more and more mad at his sharingan not being able to copy the losers technique.

naruto seeing the glare sasuke was giving him got irritated until in less than a second later he was inside sasuke defense and delivered a punch to the stomach that sent him flying towards the other side of the ring.

''those eyes those dam eyes of you are really starting to annoy me most uchiha just copied everything they saw and never gave anything in return like it was your right'' he said as he glared at sasuke who was still trying to copy his seikuken.

''shut up loser'' sasuke sneered as he got up again while most of the shinobi who were watching agreed with what naruto said the only ones they knew that actually gave a jutsu back if they happened to copy and allies jutsu by chance where itachi and shisui.

sasuke having enough of naruto insolence charged at him planning to shut him up while naruto knew it was time to wrap it up he quickly ducked under sasuke fist and gave him a quick punch straight into the wall.

BAM

with a loud crash sasuke was embedded into the wall until after a few seconds he fell out of it while everyone just looked on stunned the dead last just beat their class number one student.

naruto walked over to sasuke and picked him up by the throat ''you lost how does that make you feel loser'' he said as he threw sasuke towards mizuki while he walked back towards izumi.

after that round most fights weren't anything important just weak civilians play fighting.

next was the most easy part of the exams that weight the most heavy on the scores the ninjutsu portion which was an absolute joke.

they were the three most basic jutsu that existed which should have been a test after the first six months of class to see if they had potential to be in the shinobi program.

but no they were the final exam jutsu it wasn't any surprise that konoha standing as strongest village went down with each graduating class in the other villages producing chunin and even jonin level students.

and lie that one by one they were called to the next room to perform their test with almost everyone succeeding showing how easy the test was with some even only taking three minutes.

sasuke did it in two and came out looking all smug about it that smugness faded however as both naruto and izumi came out within 30 seconds with their new headbands izumi using hers as a belt while naruto tied his around his neck.

 _ **(they walked in made three shadow clones and had each do one of the jutsu)**_

after a few minutes iruka came walking out with his clipboard in hand while mizuki seemed to be fuming in anger.

''alright first of i would like to congratulate everyone who graduated today and that i look forward to working with you in the future as fellow konoha shinobi'' he said with most of the class cheering with the only ones not cheering along being naruto and izumi for obvious reasons.

''but now for what your all waiting for this year's shinobi and kunoichi rookie of the year'' he said with everyone looking in anticipation.

''first for the kunoichi third place is ino yamanaka'' he said as sakura and ino had one of their usual squabbles.

''second place is hinata hyuuga'' he said with most of the girls including hinata looking surprised at the outcome.

''and the kunoichi rookie of the year is izumi uchiha'' he said with most of the girls looking ar her in jealousy.

''now for the shinobi rookie of the year'' iruka said while one of the fangirls decided to interrupt him.

''why everyone knows sasuke is gonna win'' she said with king ego smirking.

iruka just gave a mischievous smirk ''I wonder about that''.

''the third place is shikamaru nara'' he said with most people being surprised while shikamaru just muttered troublesome and went back to sleep.

''the second place is sasuke uchiha'' he said as his fangirls erupted in disbelieve while sasuke looked shocked.

''and the rookie shinobi of the year is naruto uzumaki'' he said with a smile.

most of the people who grew up being raised to hate naruto taught he cheated and where planning to tell their parents to rectify this mistake.

most of the clan heirs decided to keep a better eye on him to figure it out.

sakura was in denial and that iruka was making a joke.

and sasuke knowing he lost to the dobe looked like he swallowed a lemon making naruto and izumi having to hide their laughter out of respect for iruka.

''now that is all I will see you all tomorrow for the team placement'' he said as everyone started walking out while mizuki looked at sasuke and seemed to have gained an idea.

while naruto and izumi just smiled and walked out fully fantasizing the ways they could make those two miserable even further

 _ **and chapter done loved it hate it and remember please go back to the peerage page and make suggestions on the positions that are still open I will need those in the future until the next chapter peace.**_


End file.
